It's a Very Merry SvR06 Christmas (2011)
It's a Very Merry SvR06 Christmas 2011 was the second of the It's a Very SvR06 Christmas series, held on December 24, 2011. The show bridges the events of Boggle?! and Laugh Like Pee-wee. Results It’s A Very Merry SvR06 Christmas! The night kicked off with Walter P. Wiley entering the building dressed as Santa, with Tajiri, Goldust, and Count Out dressed as reindeer. Walter said that tonight, they steal Christmas! In the opening contest, Andre the Giant tossed Batista, Edge, Typhoon, Charlie Haas, and JBL over the top rope to earn himself the final spot in the 30-man Laugh Like Pee-wee contest. Andre then sat in the ring and drank 12 celebratory bottles of wine. In the All I Want For Christmas is My Two Front Teeth Ladder match, Mankind and Chris Benoit fought to regain their toothy grin. Shawn Michaels was guest enforcer, being that he knows something about losing his smile. In the end, it was Mankind who retrieved his teeth so he could once again say “Sister Susie sitting on a thistle.” Immediately after, Chris Benoit was forced to defend his Million Dollar title. It all started as an Egg Nog drinking contest against Benoit, Undertaker, Jimmy Hart, Kane, Stevie Richards, and Mark Jindrak. Jimmy was under the impression that they were holding a Rick Springfield hating club meeting, but was gravely mistaken. After all hell broke loose, a Holiday Hell in a Cell lowered from the ceiling. After tossing Jimmy Hart from the top of the cell into a truck full of candy canes, Kane left with the victory and the Million Dollar Championship. Backstage, Walter had a row of kids lined up to sit on his lap. When a little boy realized he wasn’t Santa, he yanked Walter’s beard, stomped on his foot, and kicked him in the sugar plums. Santa Claus came to relieve Walter of his duties, but as it turned out it was just Santa Haas. In the first-ever Studebaker match, Walter P. Wiley took on recent rival "Macho Man" Randy Savage. The purpose of the match is to enter the Studebaker parked at the entrance way and honk the horn. Walter managed to get to the car first. However, instead of stopping there, Walter plowed the car through the security barricade and out of the arena. Outside the arena, snow began to fall as a crowd of onlookers gathered very enthusiastically. It wasn't soon after that the crowd became extremely enthusiastic and excessively hyped up. As it turns out, Diaz had climbed to the top of the building and was dumping his supply of cocaine, as he was under investigation from the federal government and wanted to destroy all evidence. Commissioner Slaughter arrived in a wheel chair, saying that he sprained his ankle on the way there. Bret Hart approached him and told "Old Man Slaughter" that he had better figure out who screwed him over at Dr. Meinheimer or he'll hang him up. It was believed that during the encounter, Hart accidentally handed over $8,000 to Slaughter as well. After much debate, Team Merry Christmas (DCR, JBL, and Kingpin) and Team Happy Holidays (Eugene, Nathan DiBiase, and The Hurricane) formed to do battle. Bret Hart was going to pick a side, but figured it was just a waste of time. Million Dollar Man was reportedly not pleased that Nathan DiBiase was fighting against the very principals corporate America is based on. In the end, Team Happy Holidays was victorious. As the three were celebrating, Walter returned and threatened to make good of his threats to steal Christmas. Instead, he found people celebrating numerous holidays together. He puzzled and puzzled until his puzzler was sore. Perhaps Christmas, he thought, can't be bought like a whore. Perhaps Christmas means a little bit...just then "Macho Man" hit Walter with a flying elbow drop! "Merry Machmas to all, and to all a good night! DIG IT?!"